


Fetid

by baeberiibungh



Series: Halos and Horns [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AUish, Cannibalism, Hannibal has a cold, M/M, Murder, i don't know how to tag, people food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal makes an annoying mistake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fetid

Hannibal looks angrily at the body before him. It is a woman, resembling Jack Crawford’s wife to a great degree except not as beautiful. She used to be a business executive, who was strong and undemandingly rude as Hannibal found out. She made him so furious that even though he was suffering from a cold, he slashed her throat in her own car and after she bled out, deposited her into his own trunk and came home.

It had been a stupid stupid mistake. And Hannibal blamed Will. It was Will making him feel the flesh under his skin more tighter, his hands more often than not curling into fists whenever he saw Will, oblivious to the world in general and infuriatingly so of Hannibal and what he really was. He had made overtures and presents and gift wrapped some of his best kills so far for Will but that particular knowledge seemed to evade Will somehow, the man who saw everything. It made Hannibal angry for some reason. 

The body that lay before him, Martha her name was Hannibal remembers, but surely she is just meat now. Spoiled meat at that. She had stage four cancer that had spread to just about all her body. It was actually amazing that she hadn't offer even a hint of this vulnerability to Hannibal when he went after her. His blocked nose, even when out of commission should have caught it.

Black spores dotted her flayed body and Hannibal holds it a miracle that she was still alive and walking. Hannibal had assumed she was needlessly cruel, but she was just in a massive amount of pain. She couldn’t be blamed now. The guilt, misguided for sure, added another layer of bad taste to his mouth. While there were some salvageable pieces he could have gotten out, the work itself has turned unappetizing. For Hannibal, the taste was already bad and no matter how he cooked whatever part of the woman, it would be abysmal on his taste buds.

So he pushed the body onto the big medical tray and put it into the incinerator. A filter was fitted in the top of the chimney there that dissipated much of the odour that would have given away the fact that it was a human burning. He also lived in a house that stood alone on its lot and thus gave him all the privacy he needed. Still, a fetid smell lurked around when he was done. 

Hannibal pulled open his well stocked refrigerator and pulled out parts of a kill that had been exceptionally difficult. It would have to do as both an apology to Martha and a means to get him out of his fugue. He was even ready to go through his rolodex afterwards if the meal itself proved satisfactory. But for now, a good feast. As Hannibal walked away he wondered if it was too late to call Will over for a excellent dinner at his place with wine and audience to match.

**Author's Note:**

> The next part may be much larger hopefully. Enjoy this for now and criticisms and kudos are welcomed.


End file.
